Danger Level
Danger Level Explanation This is a rough theory of how strength progresses on the Otherworld. Every time a person gets runes, skills or artifacts that make them roughly 10 times stronger, they go up ONE danger level. This is based on the words of the Tekilon Clone in the Red Zone (Chapter 77). He refers to the Calamity Fish as danger level 12, the insides of the Calamity Fish as danger level 10, Hansoo as danger level 6 without the relics and level 9 with the relics. Most of the members from Lighthouse are only around 4 or 5 while the strongest including the patriarch Michael is at a 6. It can be roughly extrapolated that at full runes with decent artifacts and average skills with decent mastery, the strongest you can get in the Red Zone is danger level 6. However, those with more powerful skills such as solo numbering or with higher masteries can go higher. The seven departed souls are expected to be danger level 7 and Miyamoto at danger level 8. Effect of Runes Runes begin at 0.01% of the current colour. Assuming that raising it to 100% would make you 10,000 times stronger, this would be a danger level increase of 4 (because 10^4, or just count the 4 zeroes). If 0.01% red runes means danger level 2, then 100% or 0.01% yellow runes means danger level 6. Effect of Artifacts In the Red Zone, Hansoo gains three Relics along with the divine stone fragment that supplies the Relics with huge amounts of mana. This raises his danger level (+3) from 6 to 9. However, this is largely due to the effect of the divine stone fragment which raises the strength of the Relics by a large margin. Hansoo is expected to become roughly 10 times stronger when he gets Thousand Soldiers Armor, raising him (+1) from Danger level 9 to 10. Gaining all 5 relics raises him again to danger level 11 whereupon he can attempt to cut through the skin of Ouroboros. He can also kill the at this time. Effect of Skills Normal skills up to double numbering would not increase danger level much. Solo numberings would generally increase danger level by 0.5, unless the skill is extremely well-matched with the user's fighting style. For example, fits Hansoo's style perfectly and therefore gives him danger level (+1). Pandemic Blade does not fit him as much and so only gives him (+0.5) Use of the raises his danger level by (+3), where in Calamity Fish it raised his danger level from 6 to 9 which was barely enough to resist the Calamity fish defences (danger level 10). Boss monsters of each Zone The danger level of the super boss monsters in each zone also seems to be (the danger level of a person at full runes x 2). In Red zone, this is 6x2=12. In Orange zone, the Gragos seems to be 10x2= danger level 20. Anything of 2 danger levels above you is extremely strong such as how Miyamoto must seem to the patriarchs of the Six Pillars in the red zone. Anything 4 danger levels or more above you is unbeatable, such as the calamities to Miyamoto and the Gragos and Gael-Tara to Hansoo. Tutorial Beginners: Danger level 0 Person with full runes: Danger level 2. Most are at danger level 1 or 1.5. Hansoo at the end of the zone: * Full runes (2) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Total danger level = 3.5 Red Zone Beginners: Danger level 1 Person with full runes: Danger level 6 (for example Michael, Patriarch of Lighthouse). Most are at danger level 4 or 5 after a few years. Seven Departed Souls: * Danger level 7 due to full runes and high level skills with high masteries. * Miyamoto = danger level 7.5 due to full runes and the best skills with full masteries. When Hansoo first arrived: * 0.01% runes (2) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Total danger level = 3.5 * Camille Rowe is also expected to have a danger level around 3 or 4. This is why Hansoo could easily fight against her at the start. Hansoo at the Devouring and Vomiting Root: * 39.5% runes (4.5) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Three Relics with divine stone fragment (+3) * Total danger level = 6 without relics, 9 with relics (based on Tekilon Clone's estimation) Hansoo when fighting the : * 39.5% runes (4.5) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Thousand Soldier's Armor (+1) * Five Relics with divine stone fragment (+3.5) * Demonic Dragon Transformation (+2) * Total danger level = 12.5 (able to defeat the Queen Bee and Tekilon) Hansoo at the end of the zone: * Full runes (6) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Thousand Soldier's Armor (+1) * Forked Lightning (+0.5) * Pandemic Blade (+0.5) * Total danger level = 9.5 Four Calamities = person at full runes x2 = danger level 12 Akuma = Danger level 11 (At this point Hansoo was danger level 10.5 due to having Five Relics) Orange Zone Beginners: Danger level 5 Person with full runes: Danger level 10 (Margoth level). Most are at danger level 8 or 9 after a few years. When Hansoo first arrived: * Danger level = 9.5 Ken: 30% runes = danger level 8 Baladi level: Danger level 9 Margoth: * Normal: 10 * du Tiradus (white): 11. At this point Hansoo had runes (6) + skills and artifacts (+3.5) + Body enhancement (+0.5 due to the pain) = danger level 10. Hansoo requires 10 Margoth levels danger level 10 to fight the Tiradus level 11. Hansoo at the end of the zone: * Full orange runes (10) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Pandemic Blade (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Thousand Soldier's Armor (+1) * Elvenheim King's Trident (+0.5) * Body Enhancement Surgery (+1) * Dragon Essence Blade (+1) * Total danger level = 15.5 Galkima (Dark Cloud Race): In human body, danger level 15 (Hansoo was danger level 13.5 at the time). In Taruhol's body, danger level 16 (Hansoo used poison to defeat him). In the Abyss, Galkima is originally probably danger level 20 or 21 (expected). Gragos = 10 x 2 = danger level 20. Yellow Zone Beginners: Danger level 9 Person with full runes: Danger level 14. Most are at danger level 12 or 13 after a few years. Danger level 14 (with mana) / 10 (when mana is sealed). Sealing mana roughly drops a person 4 danger levels (i.e. 100 times weaker). When Hansoo first arrived: * Danger level = 15.5 * Even when he first arrived with nearly zero runes, he was stronger than the top hunters in Ekidu's village, who are expected to be danger level 13.5 or 14. Hansoo against Dakidus: * 0% runes (10) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Pandemic Blade (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Thousand Soldier's Armor (+1) * Elvenheim King's Trident (+0.5) * Body Enhancement Surgery (+1) * Dragon Essence Blade (+1) * Total danger level = 15.5 (with mana) / 11.5 (when mana is sealed) * Dakidus is danger level 12 without mana (as explained below) Hansoo at the birdcage: * 50% runes (12) * Nurmaha's Ring (+0.5) * Pandemic Blade (+0.5) * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (without using the special skill) (+1) * Thousand Soldier's Armor (+1) * Elvenheim King's Trident (+0.5) * Body Enhancement Surgery (+1) * Dragon Essence Blade (+1) * Total danger level = 17.5 (with mana) / 13.5 (when mana is sealed) * The higher races are danger level 12 without mana, but there are many of them. Higher races = danger level 18 (with only personal mana pool) / danger level 12 without mana (expected). This danger level shows that Hansoo would find hard to fight them with mana. But without mana he can easily defeat them. Without mana, they are 2 danger levels above most humans which makes them extremely hard to defeat for others. Metiron: Danger level 16 (with mana) / 12 (without). His clan members are 1 danger level below him. Thus, he and his clan were able to kill the higher races when he activated the Destruction Jade. (expected) Satellite fortresses = danger level 24 (expected) Garmeia = danger level 26 (expected) Gael-Tara = 14 (full runes) x 2 = danger level 28 (expected) Purple Zone Based on this progression, a person at the purple zone with full runes would be danger level 30, stronger than Gael-Tara. As of now, this still makes sense. The Abyss The Dark Cloud race, the Gragos, and normal dragons probably begin with a danger level of around 20. As they grow, they can increase even further. Adult normal dragons in the abyss should be around danger level 35 (where the Final Brigade should have a danger level of around 33 or 34). The higher level dragons would of course have even higher danger levels.